1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a purse which is designed specifically to reduce the possibility that the purse will be snatched away from the owner.
Particularly in urban areas, purse snatching has become a major concern. An individual may be attacked at almost any time, and for nearly any reason, and traveling with a purse in plain view can be an open invitation to muggers. Additionally, while most purses are too bulky to be effectively concealed, particularly while walking, leaving one's purse at home is unfortunately usually not a viable option.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,900 relates to a combination garment and purse, in which an article of clothing resembling a vest is provided with both inside and outside pockets. The vest-like garment includes a resilient yoke portion that extends across the back of the individual and acts to spread the weight of the articles carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,225 discloses a purse that is equipped with a number of fasteners along its upper edge, thus allowing it to be either hand carried or, optionally, attached to a shoulder strap.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,490,858 concerns a pocket for a garment that is designed to prevent pick-pocketing and which is provided with an attachment to the pocket opening that issues an alarm whenever the interior of the pocket is accessed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,815 relates to a purse that is removably attached to the inside of a garment. Magnets are employed to sound an alarm whenever the purse is detached from the garment.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,672 discloses a device positioned on the shoulder of a garment by which the strap of a purse may be secured thereto. A removal actuated alarm may be included within the housing of the device.